


Wolf Children

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce is Tony´s son, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loving parent Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha is Tony´s daughter, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Wolf Children-AU, death of a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Maybe you´ll laugh when I tell you or just take it as a fairy tale, it couldn't possibly be true, I mean, how could it?This is a story about my father and its true, every word of it. The man he fell in love with, is also a wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I had this idea in the back of my mind for a long long time.  
> I really love this movie, the movie is "Wolf Children" is a Japanese animation movie, and the story is BEAUTIFUL, please watch it, I think is on YouTube.  
> Also, English is NOT my first language  
> I hope you like it <3

_***the things written in italic are Natasha´s voice narrating  the story***_

 

 

 _May_ _be_ _you´ll_ _laugh_ _when_ _I_ _tell_ you or

 _just take it as a fairy tale, it_ _couldn't_ _possibly_ _be true, I mean, how could it?_  

 _T_ _his is a_ _story about_ _my father and its true, every word of it. The man he fell in love with, is also a wolf._  

***** 

 _B_ _ack then dad was a_ _student at the Massachusetts_ _Institute_ _of_ _Technology_ _or_ _MIT._  

 _M_ _y dad is a genius_ _so he had a_ _full-on_ _scholarship_ _and had a part-time job to cover all the rest._  

He was so bored, don’t get him wrong he loves physics and the classes sometimes can turn interesting, he was always open to learning something new but lately the classes were so boring, everything was so easy, come on he was doing this stuff at the age of 12. 

He looks around, in front of him was Jenna with her apparently new boyfriend (huh, he wonders what happened to the last one) they are clearly not paying attention they are more interest in calling each other cheese stupid names. He turns and sees a couple of students writing down stuff or reading their textbooks, nothing out of the ordinary until he looks at the left, there two rows down to his seat was a man, well a young man, he doesn’t look old, in his late 20´s maybe. 

He has never seen him before and he has a good memory. The guy is almost pure muscle, broad shoulders, and big and strong biceps, he was wearing a plain red t-shirt with long sleeves and a stretch out collar, his hair was dark brown and long, almost to his shoulders.  

He was taking notes vigorously and fast, he doesn’t have a textbook. He looks out of place in a lecture like this. 

At the end of the lecture as Tony turn over his assistance paper, he notices that the guy was leaving, not leaving the paper. After a couple of seconds questioning if he should, he took a blank paper and ran after the guy.  

"ah excuse me" he lost him for a minute but finally catches him at the stairs "you forgot to turn your assistance paper, the teacher will mark you absent if you don’t do it I can..." 

"don’t bother" strong and cold voice answer him, freezing blue eyes met his warm brown. The guy is handsome, strong jawline but with a paralyzing frown " I´m not a student here, I should come"  

Before Tony could do anything, the man walked away again, notebook in hand. 

At the door of the school, the man walked nearby by a group of children that were chasing each other, when he right beside them one of them fell and started crying. The man stopped, turn and picked up the kid, place him back on his two feet, patted him on the head and kept walking. The kid just stared at him, rapidly the other kid joins their friend and together they stared at the good man. 

Tony saw everything and from that day on, something big and fuzzy and warm feeling appeared in his heart. 

Tony run until he found the man again, almost at the next corner 

"the class you were in is really difficult even with a textbook, ahh I notice that you don’t have one" Tony take out his own book "so I was wondering that if you decided to come for another lecture, we can share mine?" He offers his book holing it up. 

God why was he so nervous, he was never this nervous around people. The man was way taller than him, easily one head taller than him, Tony started hating himself, why he has to be so dang impulive? 

He started to lower his book when he hears hesitating steps approaching him. He look up and sees the man next to him but his blue eyes were looking at somewhere else, a small blush in the man´s cheeks, he looked like a kid that didn’t wanted to accept a hug trying to look though, Tony only smile really wide. 

*** 

He learns that the guy´s name is James Buchanan Barnes, that although he has an American name he lived in Russia until he was 15. He learns that some people call him Bucky and that he is 28. 

James doesn’t study, he works almost all day at a moving company he carries and drives.  

That night at his work his mind starts to ramble and thinking about everything and how his life turns out. 

After his work he goes to the supermarket to buy groceries.  

He picks up a pack of apples, 7 apples were to many for only one person, he places it down again and pick a bag with only 3 apples. 

His life had been like this for a long time, well since the death of his parents. 

He buys groceries for one. 

He cooks for one. 

He lives in an apartment big enough for one. 

He picks his outfit all by himself never knowing if he actually looks good and go to school. 

He doesn’t talk to his classmates, so he takes his classes alone. 

He eats lunch alone. 

He is alone. 

*** 

Well he is alone until he looks at the window and sees a familiar figure running to the building. Like always he leaves his book open in the respective page and move his bag and himself to the corner of the bench. 

Like always James sits in front of the book and try to understand whatever the teacher is talking about, and like always it doesn’t take more than a minute for him to turn and ask his doubts to Tony, and like always Tony doesn’t hesitates to sit closer to James and explain and clear everything.  

He really enjoys James proximity and leans a little closer at any given chance, apparently James doesn’t care, actually he even leans closer when he has the chance. 

He sneaks James to other classes, he even sneaks to the library. He loves how James´ eyes glow when he picks another book and read it.  

Apparently, there is one thing where he is not alone, he is not alone at feeling alone. 

*** 

"what do you do for fun? What is your favorite food? Have you ever... You know, fallen in love before?" Tony asks with excitement 

"haha wow hold on, wait for your turn"  

They were walking in the park, the color orange is filling the sky, and soft breeze moving James´ hair. 

"mm Why are you name Anthony?" That was the first question that came to James mind. 

"well for started my mom is Italian, so she wanted a name that worked both in English and in Italian, in Italian Antonio means brave man that face his enemies" Tony answer, but then he turns and look away "my mother wanted me to no matter what always stand up and face everything with a smile on my face" 

"when they died I was so sad and devastated that the only thing that I could do during their funeral was smile, an aunt told me that I was being extremely disrespectful but I was only trying to do what my mom always wanted" Tony´s voice goes even lower " maybe I really was being disrespectful"  

"No," James´ soft voice said, Tony looked at him with his big Bambi eyes, "I think you were perfect"  

Tony smile and giggle as a blush appear on James´ face "good to know" 

And they just kept walking, like nothing in the world mattered, finally both of them weren´t alone, or well at least they are alone together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really messy, I have no idea what I'm doing, the thing is, the movie has A LOT of quiet moments (at least the first half) so that´s why there is almost no dialogue.  
> But still, I hope that you like it and enjoy :)  
> Like always I´m sorry the grammar

*** _the things written in italic are Natasha´s voice narrating  the story***_

 

They have a routine after Tony leave his work they meet in front of a café and from there they walk and just talk.  

"every apartment is different, like its own little world" James says as they are just standing, looking at the city, they always visit that park it has the perfect view of the whole city. " some families have money some don’t, five people live in that one" James point at an apartment  

"and there, only lives two people, some families with children and others are just old people" 

"it would be nice to have a home" the sudden change of James´ voice catch Tony´s attention, he turns to see the taller man but James is looking at the buildings 

 "a place where I belong, where I can kick off my shoes, give my face a good washing, sit in a comfy chair, I will build a bookshelf and once I filled it with books, what will keep me from building another? You just can't put a price on freedom like that"  

Tony sees how a tiny smile appear in James´ face, blue eyes shining "I can belong there too if you don't mind the company" 

Now was James´ turn to look at the younger man, Tony was with his eyes closed, enjoying the breeze. 

After that, in their way to Tony´s home, James only stopped  

"Tony"  

"yeah?" Tony turn but keep walking 

"there´s something I want to tell you"  

"well, I´m listening" Tony finally stopped walking 

"you see...." James looked really conflicted,  

They just stared for a couple of seconds, cars passing by filling the silence.  

"ahh never mind"  

Tony didn’t want to fight him if there was something James wanted to tell him he will when he was ready. "Ohh okay, bye"  

He waved goodbye as he sees James walk away. 

*** 

Months passed and now it was Christmas, beautiful ornaments adorning the streets, stores, and houses, the cold was starting to feel and snow everywhere, huge metal Christmas trees illuminate the streets. 

Like always after his shift, Tony immediately walked to the café, but tonight James wasn’t there. 

Tony waited, jumping in his own feet trying to keep himself warm. 

More time passes and the last person of the café left. 

More time later and Tony sees how, after cleaning, the workers turn off the lights and started to leave. 

Tony is now sitting, knees close to his chest, his face buried in his gloved hands and scarf. The lights and music were now off. 

"Tony" 

The young man didn’t move 

"I'm so sorry"  

After a couple of minutes, all Tony did was rise his face to show James his big, gentle smile. 

*** 

Without the lights for the buildings, the stars shine so brightly over their heads. 

"I... I have never told anyone about this" James spoke "I was scared, well I still am because it's you, but you have the right to see me as who I truly am...no, for WHAT I am" 

"but, you are you," Tony said as he places his hands on his cheeks trying to bring warmth to them. 

"Please Tony, close your eyes, please"  

Tony only shrug and close his eyes, not expecting anything. After a second Tony opens his eyes just a little bit. 

James giggle "without cheating"  

After a minute of having his eyes shut and without hearing anything Tony open his eyes 

"I´m looking okay?"  

What he saw was something that for the first time in his life made his brain to stop working. 

Tony, eyes wide open as well as his mouth sees how James´ hand started to grow and grow, the morphing into a paw with fur, all James´ face and body grow a white-grey fur and his head grows big dog-like ears and his face a snout. 

"Tony, what do you see?" 

But the younger could make any words or thoughts at all. 

 _H_ _e told my dad that all those myths about changing with the light of the full moon and_ _attacking_ _people were only that, myths._  

 _M_ _y dad knew the world was full of mysteries, but his heart wasn´t one of them._  

They were now at Tony´s apartment, just the two of them, both of their shirts know missing. 

"were you shocked?"  

Tony only nodded still not findings words 

"are you leaving me?" The fear in James' voice was audible. 

Tony shook his head  

"but, are you not afraid?"  

"no, I´m not" Tony looked at James and like he always did, he got lost in those sapphire eyes "because it´s you"  

After that James learned and started kissing Tony, slowly they started to press into each other until Tony´s back hit his bed. 

 _H_ _is beloved, my father, was a_ _descendant_ _from the ancient wolfs of the_ _mountains of_ _Russia_ _that_ _ex_ _tinct_ _about_ _a_ _hundred_ _years ago._  

 _H_ _e was the last one to carry both human and wolf blood in his veins. His parents died when he was just 15 before they did they_ _ta_ _ught_ _him the history of his kind and_ _they told him to never reveal his true nature to anyone._  

 _A_ _fter that, h_ _e lived with_ _relatives_ _that would have never_ _accepted_ _him if they had known his secret, when he was old enough he left Russia and_ _went_ _for a new_ _start to America_ _. He got a job and never looked back, by then he had_ _accepted_ _the fact that he_ _would_ _live alone forever._  

 _W_ _ell was his_ _reality_ _until he met_ **_him._ **  

*** 

After that their life didn´t really change. 

They carry on with their normal life, except for the fact that now every time that Bucky sees a flower, any kind of flower it remained him of his beloved, he will pick it up and take it with him when he returns home, the home that he never had, the home he shares with Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo what do you think?  
> please tell me what where I can do better (of course in the grammar but ya know)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here´s the next chapter:v  
> mpreg yay, sooooo i decided that in this AU men can get pregnant just to make everything more mmm easy(?)  
> here comes the sad part weeee  
> hope you enjoy it

I forgot to clarify that  _the things written in italic are Natasha´s voice narrating  the story_

 

Tony is cooking while Bucky is relaxing in the living room, he carefully places the little wild dandelion that he picked up earlier that day at work.

Tony is so happy, for the first time in a long time he cooks Italian foods for more than one person, he finally has someone to share the things his mom taught him so long ago. 

He sees how James examines the plate in front of him, he had never eaten anything like that in his life, Tony shows Bucky how to eat the pasta, the moment the food touches Bucky´s lips he beams and start eating it like there´s no tomorrow.

That night James shows Tony the only last thing he has to remember his family, which is an old postcard that shows a beautiful white forest with a couple of mountains in the background.

Seeing the melancholic look on Bucky´s face Tony took the postcard and place it the little bookshelves that he already has, he places it right beside to a picture of him (as a child) and his mother in the piano.

It took less than a month for the apartment to be filled with little glasses or jam jars that hold all the different types of wildflowers that James bring almost every day. 

Tony was cleaning when it happened, the sudden urge to throw up his breakfast, it happens for weeks now, he has been throwing up almost every day and Tony already is 90% sure what is happening, he is no idiot.

At first, he tries going to the hospital, but as soon as he is at the front door his mind starts imagining the worst probable outcome, what if in the checkout something weird happened, what if during the ultrasound the baby looks like a wolf, he can't even bring himself to cross the door, he just run and go and do the only thing that came to his mind.

He goes to school like any other day and goes to the library.

***

James rushes thru the city, dodging the people in front of him, a fruit can on his hand. And when he finally is a few stores away from their café he sees him. 

Tony is just standing as casual as he can, pregnancy and babies care books on his hand. Bucky can't help it but run even faster (if that´s even possible) and when is possible he picks up Tony and start spinning him, the beautiful laugh that leaves the young man cause that a couple of persons passing by even stop and say ´aww´.

***

Tony´s life for almost all his pregnancy is the same, him just laying down either in his bed with a bucket at his side, or besides the toilet with James at his side, rubbing his back with an empathic expression.

Hearing the door open and close, Tony sits on his bed expecting to see the normal scene of every day. But he sees James with feathers on his face, hair and coat, and a dorky grin on his face.

Before Tony could ask, Bucky move his arm from behind himself and show what was he holding, a huge pheasant and Tony doesn’t know how to react.

That night Bucky cook soup with the gift he brought for his mate.

Without knowing what to expect Tony sits at the table next to James, he brings the spoon to his lips and sip it just a little bit, immediately Tony stops, he LOVES IT, it tastes so good he then proceeds to eat a big spoonful but free a cry of pain when he burns himself with the soup, that doesn’t stop him from keep eating though.

****

_D_ _ad gave_ _birth_ _to me in that tiny_ _apart_ _ment_ _they called home, no hospital, not even a midwife. He didn’t want to risk what happen if I arrived looking like a new born wolf pup._

_So,_ _my father and him did it alone, just the two of them,_ _bringing_ _me into the world as the snow fell outside._

"I´m so thankful that she´s healthy," Tony says as he holds close his baby, his little Natasha.

"yeah healthy and beautiful just like her mother" when James says ´mother´ Tony shot him a shut-up look, but James is to lost rubbing his newborn´s head full of crimson red hair. The hair of his grandmother.

"I wish she has a gentle heart" Tony´s voice is low and a little tired, the smile never leaving his face.

"and a great mind that goes with it" James continues with the list of wishes that he has for his little princess.

"what would she grow up to be?" 

James answers with "anything, for her the sky is the limit" 

"I just want her to be happy," Tony says as he´s falling asleep, protecting his baby and safe in his boyfriend's arms.

"than its up to us to make that come true" 

*****

_T_ _he following spring, my little brother was born. It was raining that_ _day;_ _my father never_ _returns_ _._

Tony was worried, James haven´t return form work and it was starting to get dark, so he put on his coat and the two baby holders that they had and place Brucie to his chest and the sleeping Natasha at his back.

When he opens the door, he hit two bags full of groceries that where on the floor, he pick the stuff out and notice that in the bags next to the fruit can, there it was Bucky´s wallet, that only made him more nervous.

He searches everywhere, the supermarket, the mall, their café, the school, but nothing, he didn’t find him, as he was crossing a bridge he notice a couple of persons looking at something that was happening in the shore of the river.

When he saw what was happening he froze, he drops his umbrella and all the world turn mute.

In the shore of the river the animal control were bringing out of the water the body of a huge grey wolf, cover in pheasant feathers, Tony couldn’t believe it, but when he met dead sapphire blue eyes he knew it.

_I_ _t was him, we will never know what my father was thinking that day._ _May_ _be_ _he was following the call of the wild, instinct calling him to hunt fresh meat for his newborn and his mate._

The men just picked the body up and put him on a huge black bag and throw it at the trash truck that was parked at the side, they climb up the same truck and then just go. 

Tony run as fast as he could with a one year old and a baby strap at his back and chest, when he couldn’t anymore he fell to his knees and just sob his heart out.

The only thing that the persons could do was to hold an umbrella over the head of this sobbing boy and try to calm him down.

But Tony just lost his lover, his rock, his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think in the comments :)   
> I hope you are enjoying it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony taking care of his babies

_ the thing s written in italic are Natasha´s voice  narrating  the  story _

 

 

Tony is standing on a field, soft breeze moves his hair and the still green wheat that surrounds him, is a little cloudy but it gives the scene a yellowish color. 

The young one looks around, he doesn’t know exactly what he is looking for but he has this feeling of emptiness. 

He turns and when he sees him. He is just standing there, a kind and a gentle smile on his face a physics book on his hand. 

"James" Tony tries but Bucky only turns and starts to walk away. 

"James!" Tony tries again but the taller man just keeps walking but know he is wearing his winter coat and his head now has big wolf ears. 

"Bucky! Please!" Tony is desperate know "please! Don’t go!" But he only sees how Bucky, now a wolf, walk away and disappear. 

He is about to give his next step when suddenly, he wakes up. 

He is in his apartment, sleeping with his head on his desk, he looks behind him and sees his two babies sleeping peacefully on his bed, hands tangled. He looks at his hands and sees that he´s holding Bucky´s wallet. 

The only thing on the wallet is 25 dollars and James´ driving license. Tony treasure that little piece of plastic is at that moment that that is the only picture of James that he has, he doesn´t know why. 

 _Take good care of our children, he thought that he heard him say that as my father walked away._  

"I promise" tears leave Tony´s eyes  

"that’s what I´ll do" Tony has never said anything with more determination in his life. 

*** 

 _I  don’t know all the details, but I know that he had his hands full of us_  

"food now" Natasha is standing behind his dad with her little arms tightly cross on her chest. 

"is almost done Tasha" Tony only keeps cooking, he is almost done cooking the chicken nuggets that he bought 

"food now!" She just shouts at him  

"listen I´m sorry but …" 

"food now!" She shouts again but this time she partially transforms into her wolf form, her skin turns a little reddish and now she has ears, tail and a cute muzzle. 

"Natasha.," Tony says tired, of course, his daughter will inherit his stubbornness, he sees how her eyes know have tears and she just run to the closest corner, on her fours, by the way. 

_He said I turned into a wolf whenever I got cranky, it happened a lot according to him._

Tony only sigh at the sight of his daughter running around like a wolf, pushing everything on her way. 

"ok forget patience, you can have one chicken nugget, ok?" Tony just ends up giving up, if she keeps going like this is not going to end well, ask him, it already happened. 

She comes running and accepts her chicken nugget, giggling as she transforms into a girl in mater of a blink. 

Tony like the cooking part it was like chemistry, but he is always nervous given his little girl something new, what if is something she can't ingest as a werewolf? 

But at least she wasn’t a picky eater. 

 _I  was always hungry, no matter how much I ate I was always asking for more, my brother Bruce was more fragile, he_ hardly ate _it all._

In the other hand, his little baby Brucie almost never eat, what he thinks, enough. When he breastfeed him, after less than ten minutes, Brucie would turn his little head and cough, it was okay for a baby werewolf to eat so little? 

 _With the two of us, dad had to put_ school _on hold and quit his part-time job. Dad had left us a little money but it wasn´t much in the great scheme of things._

Who had thought taking care of two babies was so much work, okay he had never seen fatherhood as a little thing but it was way too much. 

He had to clean, cook and keep his babies alive, it didn’t help a lot the fact that Natasha is always climbing, pulling and dropping everything she could reach. 

At least his little Brucie always help him when Natasha was doing something, like the time he was ironing his clothes with Brucie sitting in front of him, he hadn´t noticed that Natasha was climbing the drawer behind him, the moment she climbed the fourth one the furniture started to fall. Tony only notice it because Bruce´s little "ahh" baby sound and concern look on his tiny baby face. When he turns Natasha started to hang and everything was almost over him, with quick thinking he was able to stop the huge piece of furniture back to his place and helped Tasha safe back to the ground. 

_Wolf or people, we didn’t  know how to be either yet and switching between the two didn’t do the figured out any easier._

One of the things he loves more of his babies was those scenes when Natasha just turn into a wolf and seeing that Bruce just follow her, they look so cute when they just start shaking their heads and when they stopped they looked like a baby wolf. 

For _us or for dad_  

 The none cute part was when they, especially Natasha, turn and just bite EVERYTHING at her reach. The books, the tables, the chairs, even the doors. 

_Dad had  plenty  of questions but no one to ask so he read  whatever  book he could find   and figured it out he went , he had to breastfeed Bruce every two hours, if he was fuzzy and didn´t want to nurse he had to soak a cotton cloth in his milk and put it on   Bruce´s lips for some minutes so he could at least drink something._

He read EVERY book about maternity and wolfs he could find, god this was worse than studying for finals, more than once he had fallen asleep on his desk and it didn’t help to have a sore back all day while taking care of his babies' werewolf. 

Some _nights Bruce will only cry and cry, all dad could do was rub his back until he tired himself out even if it took all night._  

 _We never leave her any time to take care of himself,_ _whenever_ _Brucie and I give him a moment of peace he would fall asleep within seconds._  

 _And getting sick was a_ conundrum. 

"Tasha, Tasha baby, where are you?" Tony knew that a minute of silence in his house was something to worry about.  

When he walks into the kitchen his heart stop, Natasha in the floor covered in her own vomit, throwing up and breathing really slowly, her little wolf ears were out and twitching.  

"Natasha!" 


	5. Chapter 5

_ the thing s written in italic are Natasha´s voice  narrating  the  story _

 

How could this have happened? Tony can feel how his heart is, almost literally, jumping up and down on his chest, he straps Bruce, on his baby holder, to his back and takes Natasha and he just runs, cradling her little tremble body. 

He has an idea to where he has to go but the second he arrived at the ´v´ part of the street he could see the Hospital and the veterinarian, both signs shinning in the dark night.

_S_ _hould she take me to a_ _pediatrician_ _or a vet? It was anybody guess_

Tony move a couple of steps towards a place to just change to the other direction.

"umm yeah, my two-year-old ate the insides of a silica packet" Tony decided to only call the places and ask, not giving any personal information, the first call the hospital

"...yeah, a few times, no, no blood, I mean I didn’t see any" 

And lastly the veterinarian "listen I don’t even know what silica is...................ah how´s her appetite?" Tony looks down at his toddler.

After a noisy burp from Natasha, she just said" can I have a snack?" 

"are you saying, that she´s going to be okay?" Tony finally could feel free to breathe, he just hugged her and kiss her forehead.

_S_ _o many times she had wish she_ _cou_ _ld_ _have asked my father how he went_ _thru_ _his childhood._

" I want a walk" Natasha was standing behind his daddy with her arms tightly crossed in front of her chest. 

"Tasha..." Tony try 

"I WANT A WALK!" 

" You just got better from being sick, baby." 

"I want a walk!" This time her ears and face morph into her wolf form.

"ah Okay okay, but ears out first, okay?"

Natasha shakes her body and everything wolf disappeared 

"there, that´s a good girl" 

But when he said that Natasha started jumping up and down, transforming again into a wolf, Tony only could smile while the red curls bounced in her head as well as her ears and her tail on her back.

"calm down Tasha, your ears are out again" 

Again, Natasha shakes and she became a human again "READY!!"

***

He takes them to the park he used to go with Bucky, the beautiful color of autumn started to show.

With Bruce on his chest and Natasha on his back he walks around, he just has to make sure that their little hoodies are up on their head just in case of an accident.

In the distance the sound of a group of children playing caught his attention. He sees how the children play and laugh, not less than a meter away were their mothers, a group of three women and two men all talking and laughing, a two even had a cart with babies.

Tony just stare for a couple of seconds and then turn and keep walking.

He found a beautiful bush full of white tiny flowers, he sits down letting his babies to just play with the flowers, while Natasha sniffed one he sees how Bruce is trying to, he took one flower and bring it closer to Bruce´s nose.

After that on the way home, he let Natasha walk by herself, while she´s holding his hand they pass next to a man walking his dog.

"afternoon gentleman, cute kids," the man says as he keeps walking.

"you heard that? He says you´re cute" Tony tells Natasha, but no one expected that after that, the man´s dog turns and aggressively bark at Natasha. And Tony never thought that Natasja would respond by partially transforming and barking back at the dog.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Tony rapidly picked Natasha up and starts running. No matter where he looked it seems that everyone notice that he is hiding something. Why is everyone turning to look at him? just leave him alone.

_Things were starting_ _to get_ _ro_ _ugh_ _at home too._

Brucie has been crying for an hour by now, and the man next to his apartment came to knock at his door for the fifth time this night.

"come on boy, shut that kid already" the man shouted 

Tony runs to the door and opens it 

"how I´m supposed to sleep with him crying all night" the man rudely shouted at his face.

"he´s a baby, they cry" Tony started

"that child needs to teach with some muscle" 

After that Tony shot the door on the face of the man.

Durin all the discussion Bruce has just stop crying and looking at his dad fighting, after the sound of his dad´s sigh and the shot of the door the little toddler started crying again with more force now.

***

"Shh shhh is okay, everything is okay Brucie" Tony decided to take his babies and rock Bruce in the park where he wouldn't bother anybody.

Natasha was only hugging her coat as she plays with some leaves on the ground.

When he heard the laughter and voices of men he quickly took Natasha´s hand returned home.

***

Other nights Bruce and Natasha while playing they would only start howling, Tony tried his best to keep them quiet, but when kids are playing is almost impossible to stop them.

Those games ended up very bad.

"we don’t allow pets on this building, period." The landlady says with obvious annoyance in her voice. "how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don’t have any" was the only thing that Tony say

"I wasn't born yesterday, boy, I heard them many of times, if you can´t keep up with the rules in here you will have to search for a new place to live, is that simple" 

***

"the child welfare agency?" Tony asked, hesitantly, there were a man and a woman on suits knocking at his door.

"Yes, mister. We are here because of your son and daughter, Bruce Barnes and Natasha Barnes, right?" The man started, his voice was soft

"Wha....?" Tony started but the woman tried to open the door even more.

"according to the records, your kids have never been vaccinated or even been at a doctor, once," the woman said a little rudely.

"well they´re fine, thank you for your concern" Tony tried to close the door but the two agents started to fight back.

"we´ll like to see them, by ourselves to assure they wellbeing" the woman insisted

"you need to go away..." Tony apply more force and his voice stopped being polite.

"come on, it will only take a minute and then we will be out of your hair," the man said smiling.

"you´re breaking the law by forcing...." Tony just keeps trying.

"mister if you keep with this behavior we will have no other option than to assume neglect and have to …" the woman almost open the door, Tony knows what she meant, and he will DIE before he let that happened.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Tony finally manages to shut the door

***

He took the kids to a park, a park that was really far and almost no one come to this part of the park.

He let them run free, he watches them from a bench, how they run and chance each other, changing between human and wolfs. 

Tony took deep breaths, thinking about everything that has happened, when he looks at them he always wonders of the future, what if something happens? What if something happened to him and his babies ended up orphans?

 Well at least they have each other.

"come here" Natasha and Bruce immediately stopped and run towards him.

"uh what is it daddy?" Natasha asked.

"if you could only be one thing, would you be people or wolves?" 

Neither the kid nor the toddler understood what was his daddy talking about they just tittle their heads.

"you know, maybe we should just... move" Tony says now looking at the sky "I want you to have that choice"

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo what do you think?  
> I hope you like it  
> Please tell me where I can improve  
> Also, this story will have Mpreg but I still don´t decide if it should be like normal that men can get pregnant or something like IRL that that is not supposed to happen, tell me what fits better the story :)  
> also please tell me what you think I love reading and answering the comments :3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: really really please, watch the movie is YouTube , please


End file.
